1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a time signalling device for a timepiece, and more particularly to a time signalling device for a timepiece electronically generating melody sounds or time striking sounds on the hour and furthermore electronically generating melody sounds or time striking sounds at every 15 minutes after the hour if necessary.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been well-known time signalling device generating predetermined time striking sounds on the hour or half hour and furthermore generating melody sounds independently or prior to the time striking sounds on the hour and every quarter hour, and there is a good example of westminster clock in practical use. This type of conventional time signalling device is composed of a mechanical time signalling device generating melody sounds or time striking sounds by means of striking stick bells in predetermined order to produce a plurality of defferent sounds, and causes the drawbacks of large and complicated structure. According as recent electronization of timepiece, to the time signalling device is applied the electronic sound generatling means, and time signalling has been performed by melody sounds or time striking sounds electronically synthesized, but complicated circuit composition is required to electronically synthesize the time striking sounds, and cannot obtain such multifunctional time striking device that a user can optionally select melody sounds and that a user can change time striking action according to demand, selection of time striking at a half hour for example.